Happiness
by Rosel
Summary: Clark is happy at Chloe's wedding as he muses how they got there.Oneshot Chlavis & Calica


**Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Smallville **

**A/N: This is a one shot but it would proablly be set in the world of Brother the fic I'm writing with Chlavisfan4eva about Clark and Davis being Brothers set in the future. ****But it works on it's own. **

Clark stared at the vision of Chloe decked out in a vision of satin floral white flowy dress. It wrapped around her body like a glove complimenting her smooth milky skin. Her smile spread across her face reaching each edge of her face. Each lip curved excitedly and her happiness leaked through her. Her whole body radiated with sunshine like happiness. Clark couldn't help but smile warmly when seeing the vision of Chloe looking at her self in the mirror in the dressing room. He peeked out of the corner of the room.

Chloe jumped up and turned around flustered and said, "Ah."

"It's OK Chloe it's just me. You don't have any bad luck to worry about."

Chloe gave him a crooked smile, "I know that Clark but you Kryptonians have away of sneaking up on a girl."

"Hey, that's just me and my brother. How do you know that's not just a brother thing?"

"Because your not bio…" Chloe stopped herself in mid sentence realizing what she almost said in her playful banter.

Chloe almost said the absolute worst thing there was to say on this day. To mention that Clark and Davis weren't biological brothers would only lead to thought that even though they were both raised by the Kents they were sent on Earth from two different fathers with the opposite purposes. One was to save it and the other was to destroy it. Davis was sent here by the evil general Zod to kill Clark and prevent him from saving it. Their lives were written like a greek tragedy. At least they were supposed to be. It was written on stone, literally. Clark hated the moment he found the Kawache caves and the images of Naman and Sageeth brothers destined to be great enemies destined to kill each other.

Clark saw the reluctant expression on Chloe's face.

"Relax Chlo. That is all past us now. The nightmares over."

This nightmare just wasn't Clark and Davis nightmare it was Chloe's too. She had lived through just as much as he and his brother did. She was there from thick and thin for Davis and Clark. She saw him turn into the Beast. She was there when people came to Davis with torches and pitch forks. She was always there to tame him to keep him sane. She always had that affect on Davis. She loved him that much. She would travel to the ends of the Earth to save him and she did. She went to that icy fortress in the end when Clark was afraid there was nothing left to do. She had been by Davis' side the whole time when Clark was tempted to exile his brother in a hellish world full of phantoms from Davis request, unable to stay with the guilt he would be the cause of the end of the world. Chloe was the one to persuade Clark and help him to decide to use the Black Kryptonite to finally separate Davis from the monster and he fought the monster and threw him in the Phantom Zone.

It was finally over and Chloe and Davis could finally be happy. If anyone deserved it, it was them. They have been by Clark's side through all of his changes and finding out about his powers. They been with him through his ups and downs. They helped encourage him to always fight and never give up. They had fought destiny together and won. Now they had finally seen that light at the end of the tunnel.

Chloe's frown disappeared and said, "You promise."

"I promise. This is yours and Davis' day. You and Davis can finally be happy. No more evil alien dictators. No monsters. No more nightmares. No more insane crappy destinies. We fought it and we won. Now it's yours and Davis' day. Soak in it Chlo. You deserved it."

Chloe's gorgeous smile shined from corner to corner causing the whole room to look brighter.

"I know, Clark. And thanks."

Chloe then hugged Clark and leaned on his shoulder and said, "You deserve your happy ending too, Clark. Davis and I would have never made it here, if it weren't for you. You're our hero. You never needed that crappy destiny your deluded biological father set. You didn't need to kill to be a hero Clark. You have always been a hero. We've always seen that. The world is lucky to have someone so caring to protect it."

Clark smiled at Chloe's compliment as she looked at him grateful.

Then suddenly he heard a loud cough, "Uhhh Hmmmm I hope I'm not interrupting. If you're planning to run away with the bride, please let me know so I can run away with the groom."

Clark turned around to see Alicia's mischievous smile.

Then Chloe pushed Clark off, "Over my dead body. No sexy blonde is getting my man except me. Get your own Kryptonian Alicia."

Alicia grabbed Clark's broad shoulders and said, "Don't mind if I do."

Clark melted as Alicia grabbed him possessively. He then grabbed her and put his hands over her yellow silky hips. Then he leaned down to her and kissed her.

Then Chloe pushed them both playfully, "Hey, guys my wedding, get a room, you know some other time."

Clark parted from Alicia hesitantly but then sighed. He could wait this was Chloe's day.

"Sorry Chlo." Clark said.

"No need Clark. Just make sure my husband is doing ok." Chloe said.

"Actually he sent me here to check on you." Clark said.

Then Chloe tilted her head fawning and said, "Awe. He's like the sweetest guy in the whole universe. Don't you think?"

"Almost." Alicia said smiling at Clark.

Then Alicia said, "But seriously Clark this is the girl zone. Chloe's fine. Report back to your brother and let's get this show on the road."

Clark smiled sheepishly and said, "Well just call if you need anything."

Then Clark left the two most beautiful smart girls he knew to their thing.

***

Clark stood along Davis' side and while everyone eyes were on Chloe's stunning presence as she was walked down the isle by her father Gabe Clark looked at Davis shining bright glowing relieved face as he watched Chloe come down enthusiastically down the isle. Davis' dimples were ever present and obvious as he smiled as his bride coming towards him. Clark knew their lives would not be perfect. It wouldn't be blissful all of the time. He knew there would always be something. There would always be some type of struggle to go through. It would be hard sometimes but it still would be happy for them. If all of these years fighting his wretched destiny taught him anything it was that love was thee thing worth fighting for. It helped him and his brother conqueror foes from different galaxies trying so hard to put them against each other and thanks to both of the loves of their lives they both were able to conquer it.

Alicia helped calm Clark. She whispered reason in his ear and helped remember what was worth fighting for. It was love. It was family. Clark almost lost control he almost let the world be conquered but Alicia grounded him, ironic because her power was hardly grounded. Alicia's ability to teleport hardly kept her grounded but she said that Clark kept her grounded his faith in her kept her solid and in control. She said he helped her become a better woman. The truth was she had saved him a long time ago. She saved him from a life time of loneliness and solitude. She saved him from succumbing to his fears and almost giving up on his brother and one of his best friends. She helped him feel human.

Clark admired how Chloe sweetly handed over her boquea over to Alicia. Alicia's smile glowed causing Clark to smile uncontrollably. Then Chloe's glowing smile grew even more wide and infectious as she looked into Davis eyes. Her eyes could not leave his. Her whole life was complete now. The night mare of a frightening destiny was over and their happy life was about to begin.

***

Clark danced with Alicia twirling her. He glanced at Chloe and Davis wrapped in each others arms as they danced so close you wondered if they were attached. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He saw his parents dancing so happy to see both their boys all grown up and so happy. Everything had come into place. Clark spun Alicia back into his arms, she leaned into his chest and said, "Wow, Mr. Kent is that a smile I see."

"It's a happy day."

Alicia looked over at Chloe and Davis and said, "They're so happy."

"I know they are. It's about time they have this happiness."

"Yeah, I agree. They've been through a lot."

"So have we."

"Yeah, we have but this their day and they so deserve it."

"Of course they do. I don't want to take away from their day. But their happiness…their excitement for their brand new life together with out crazy destiny crazed dictators has made me excited for mine."

Alicia lips pressed so softly and warmly together and said, "Me too."

"Good. That's why I have to ask you a question."

***

Everyone gathered around outside of the church as Chloe and Davis ran into to the limo with the banner just married to it. They threw rice and flowers at the happy couple and they excitedly ran into the limo. Chloe pushed Davis into the limo. Clark was bursting with happiness as his brother and best friend were filled with so much joy. He was filled with happiness as Alicia's hand squeezed his and as he felt the edges of Alicia's diamond ring.

Life would now be good. Not perfect, but good and full with tender happy moments like this. Moments like this made fighting against his destiny so worth it.


End file.
